


Мы наступаем

by ellssa



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Gen, преканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война глазами журналиста, прикомандированного к последней армии людей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы наступаем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Human Offensive](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40801) by Ghostwritten PM. 



Часть 1  
Вводная

— Меня зовут Макс Шредер. Я журналист из «Нью-Йорк Таймс».  
Полковник окидывает меня с головы до ног взглядом, проверяет пропуск и машет рукой куда-то вперед.  
— Вы опоздали, — говорит он, — но инструктаж для журналистов только начался. Вряд ли вы что-то пропустили, во всяком случае, точно ничего важного.   
Я прохожу мимо него, но потом оглядываюсь.   
— Дальше по коридору.  
Правильно. Иду туда.   
Для меня это первая командировка в качестве военного корреспондента. Первая возможность попасть прямо в сердце страны машин. 

*

Перед нашими глазами до горизонта одна пустыня. Именно здесь, в самой колыбели цивилизации, репортеров стали впервые прикомандировывать к военным частям. Я тогда был еще младенцем, но исторические книги и газеты рассказали обо всем, что нужно. В то время мы куда больше боялись терроризма, чем машин.

После победы над иракцами за 27 дней мои земляки упивались своим военным превосходством. Одна из самых молниеносных войн за всю историю человечества. Как говорил мой отец, те солдаты представляли величайшую армию, которая когда-либо ступала на землю. Я в этом не сомневался. Но сегодня уже становится интересно, насколько обосновано было то упоение? Ведь тогда нам противостояли только люди. 

Новостная лента на моем комме сообщает, что первый бомбовый залп был сделан час пятнадцать назад. И теперь в любую минуту весь состав 18-ой пехотной дивизии, включая меня, выдвинется на марш.

Моя жена не хотела, чтобы я ехал:  
— Скажи своим редакторам, чтобы они послали кого-то другого. Я изведусь, не зная, что с тобой, Макс.   
— Такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни, — ответил я ей. — Военные корреспонденты становятся знаменитыми. Их все отрывают с руками. Вдруг мне предложат написать книгу? Мы сможем тогда отложить деньги на колледж для детей. И вообще, где еще я увижу такое?  
Так крепко, как во время прощания на базе ВВС, она не обнимала меня никогда.

Я оглядываюсь на свои «колеса» — 6000-фунтовый омнитанк М28. 12-орудийная башня. Импульсная пушка. Реактивный магнитный пулемет. Машины против машин.

Скоро в путь. Пришло время воевать и писать.

..........................

ТИКРИТ — Сегодня объединенные силы развернули первую широкомасштабную атаку в войне с машинами. Мы нанесли удар на юге, а затем осадили крупный завод, имевший, по словам наших военных чинов, стратегическое значение для инфраструктуры машин.

Пока F-220 и B-6 бомбили позиции Один-Ноль вокруг города, 18-я пехотная дивизия выдвинулась с юга, а 22-я бригада морской пехоты начала быстрое наступление с севера. Взрывы были слышны на мили вокруг. Из донесений с передовой становилось ясно, что машины ждали наземного вторжения и заблаговременно подготовили линию обороны.

— Мы уничтожили зенитные батареи здесь, здесь и здесь, — рассказывал генерал-майор Пол Фабрицио журналистам, собравшимся в Тель-Авиве, где размещалась ставка верховного командования Израиля и США. — Первый удар вывел из строя центральный сетевой компьютер. Мы считаем, что связь между машинами, окружающими город, и информационной сетью сил Один-Ноль нарушена.

Израильские, французские и российские силы одновременно атаковали то, что когда-то звалось Саудовской Аравией. По сообщениям военных России и Франции вследствие двойного удара истребителей и бомбардировщиков более 65 000 снарядов было сброшено на позиции Один-Ноль за шесть часов. 

Объединенный удар британско-канадских сил ожидался этой же ночью позже. 2,4-миллионная китайская армия собиралась на восточной границе с машинами.

Через несколько минут после первого удара президент Тайрон Уайт выступил с речью в присутствии лидеров более чем 130 государств. Он пытался сплотить международное сообщество перед лицом того, что он назвал «главным испытанием для человечества». 

«Машины стали несмываемым пятном на истории Земли, — заявил он. — Мы должны победить их, если хотим отстоять свое место в этом мире. У машин нет нашего духа, нет нашего стремления к свободе. Мы обязательно выстоим!» 

По распоряжению Пентагона боевые самолеты в ожидании контратаки продолжили патрулировать линию обороны вокруг Северной Америки. Тем временем шесть авианосных ударных групп, вышедших из портов неделю назад, уже приближались к побережью Мексиканского залива. Для участия в операции «Человечество» в тот регион должно было прибыть подкрепление в 800 000 человек. Пентагон докладывал, что объединенные пятимиллионные силы коалиции уже готовы для массированного нападения на позиции Один-Ноль.

...........................

Их тысячи. Колонны и колонны, растянувшиеся на мили. Я не вижу, где они заканчиваются и заканчиваются ли вообще. Они двигаются нам навстречу. Небо над нами освещается разрывами электробомб, которые американские и израильские беспилотники сбрасывают на передовой.  
Я сижу, съежившись, в кормовой части М28, рядом со мной сержант-техник Джеймс Квинанн, двадцати восьми лет от роду, раскуривает сигарету.  
— Скорей бы убить первую, — говорит он. — Скорей бы.   
Два других члена экипажа смеются.  
— Ты нервничаешь? — спрашиваю я Квинанна.  
—Да ни хера, — отвечает он, затягиваясь. — Машины пройдут здесь только через мой труп. А я на тот свет не собираюсь. 

...........................

МАДИНА — Во вторник объединенная армия Саудовской Аравии — Британии понесла чудовищные потери. На четырнадцатый день операции «Человечество» силы Один-Ноль начали масштабное контрнаступление на позиции северной коалиции.  
Донесения, полученные во вторник вечером, говорили о более чем 65000 убитых и десятках тысяч без вести пропавших.   
В середине сражения Британское командование приказало своим войскам отступить. Для их прикрытия канадские и испанские боевые самолеты совершили более 400 вылетов.

...........................

— Мы не знаем, скольких мы убили, — говорит генерал. — Как такое можно посчитать? Разве машины умирают? Если уж на то пошло, их вообще можно назвать живыми? Они отправляются на свалку металлолома, когда нам удается их подбить, или их ремонтируют и снова бросают в бой? На эти вопросы я не могу ответить.

Шквал рук рвется вверх, и репортеры, присутствующие на пресс-конференции, кидаются наперебой задавать вопросы. «Вы будете использовать ядерные ракеты?» «Машины отступают?» «Мы слышали, что машины пытаются отбить южные города. Это правда?» «Какие потери у войск коалиции?» 

На последний вопрос генерал отвечает:   
— Мы точно не знаем, — говорит он. — Мы потеряли около 10 000 человек. Вся коалиция? Я не знаю. Около 200 000. Но самое главное — мы наступаем. 

............................

Раньше я терпеть не мог, когда с наступлением осени приходилось подстраиваться под убывающий день. Я люблю зиму, но ранние сумерки очень быстро вгоняют меня в депрессию.   
Сейчас кажется, что мы живем на Аляске во время полярной ночи. Бесконечной ночи.   
Но это не значит, что вокруг темно.  
Перед нами мигает миллион красных глаз, каждый из которых принадлежит чему-то, что готово пронзить, расчленить или разорвать хрупкое человеческое тело. Машины с размеренным грохотом надвигаются на нас по земле, кружат или зависают в воздухе. Небо над ними словно закрыто постоянно перемещающейся тучей металла. 

Я чувствую, как меня дергают за лодыжку, и смотрю вниз. Сержант Квинанн жестом показывает мне вернуться в кабину М28.   
— Сейчас иду, — говорю я.  
Я успеваю увидеть колонны реактивных истребителей на горизонте. Их тысячи, и многие из них гордо несут звездно-полосатый флаг.   
Слышится ритмичное лязганье, и я оборачиваюсь: первые пехотные части начинают атаку.  
Итак, машины, встречайте — Соединенные Штаты Америки!   
Я коротко молюсь про себя за ребят в механической броне на земле и в небе, а затем ныряю в М28.  
После того, как я захлопываю люк, первый взрыв озаряет ночное небо. 

............................

На земле все скрежещет. Через стальной корпус нашего танка я слышу приглушенный звук металла, сшибающегося с металлом.  
Разведданные передаются в кабину нашего М28 в реальном времени. Они воспринимаются как картинка с видеоигры, пока не понимаешь, что исчезающие синие точки — это твои сослуживцы, твоя братья. Люди.   
Но мы все равно прорубаем дорогу.   
После первых нескольких часов машинам вроде бы удается закрепиться на позициях, но авиаудары американцев, французов и китайцев отбрасывают их назад. Наши механизированные наземные дивизии, тем временем, продолжают наступление.

Мы стоим на правом фланге, прямо позади австрийской пехотной бригады в экзоскелетах. Сигнал вторжения на экране М28 показывает, что первая колонна вступила в схватку с машинами.  
Лейтенант начинает выкрикивать координаты наведения на цель, и звуки взрывов становятся ближе.   
Наша орудийная башня поднимается. 

...........................

Ее пирамида поднимается в кружащемся водовороте кальмаров и боевых самолетов. Когда количество сбитых реактивных истребителей насчитывает примерно эскадрон, машины, наконец, отступают. Полагаю, это называется воздушным превосходством. Меня начинает подташнивать от мысли, сколько наших людей при этом погибло.   
Теперь в небе господствуют бомбардировщики. Даже открыв люк, мы не в состоянии их увидеть. Они заходят на цель из облаков, обрушивая ад на машины.  
Наш М28 содрогается, и мой компьютер выпадает у меня из рук.  
— Что за нахуй это был, джентльмены? — спрашивает лейтенант.  
— Машина открыла огонь, 20 метров на север, сэр, — отвечает стрелок по имени Кордова.   
Мне почти удается поднять со дна кабины компьютер, как другой выстрел с грохотом разбрасывает вокруг комья грязи, и земля трясется от очередного залпа.   
Квинанн хватается за спинку кресла Кордовы, следя по его экрану за ответным выстрелом из импульсной пушки.   
На главном мониторе синих точек становится все меньше и меньше. Я гадаю, сколько людей у нас еще осталось. Пять тысяч? Три? 

Я снова тянусь за компьютером. На этот раз мне ничто не мешает, и я сразу же подключаюсь к видеостриму Ассошиейтед Пресс. 12-я пехотная все еще ведет трансляцию, и я ввожу пароль.  
Я вижу человек пятьдесят в экзоскелетах. И кальмаров — повсюду.   
Почему камера не двигается? Я проверяю соединение, чтобы убедиться, что стрим работает, как положено. Все в порядке.   
Господи. Я знал этих ребят с WNN, еще когда начинал работать журналистом. Сглотнув комок в горле, я открываю их последний репортаж. 

............................

Красные точки. Одни красные. Вокруг тишина, слышен только скрежет от извивающихся надо мной стальных щупалец. Мы потеряли еще одного члена экипажа. Наш М28 встал. Но мы боимся включить сигнал.   
Они узнают, что мы здесь. Хотя какое это имеет значение?   
Вместе со скрежетом уже появляются искры. Похоже, пришло время мне подумать о своей жизни. Счет идет на минуты. 

............................

Мое имя Макс Шредер. Я журналист из «Нью-Йорк Таймс».  
Я сажусь в кровати. Что это было?  
Рядом заворочалась жена. С тихим стоном она открывает глаза и, моргая, смотрит на меня.  
Я знаю, что она скажет, еще до того, как первое слово срывается с ее губ.  
— Мне снился плохой сон.   
Я не отвечаю.  
— Ты отправился на войну, — безучастно продолжает говорить она. — Была война, погибло много людей. Я умоляла твоего редактора не посылать тебя, но он не послушал.  
Взяв пачку «Парламента» с тумбочки, я зажигаю сигарету. Я успеваю сделать несколько затяжек, пока собираюсь с мыслями.  
—Как видишь… — отвечаю я, — я все еще здесь   
Она улыбается, а затем легонько целует меня в губы:   
— Да, ты здесь. Я сейчас сварю кофе, дорогой. Будешь?   
Я киваю   
Она уходит, а мой сон продолжает крутиться у меня в голове. Какое же у меня больное воображение! Но почему тогда ей снилось то же самое? Я не решаюсь заговорить с ней об этом. Это ведь не может быть правдой?  
Прямо сейчас это не имеет значения. Все и так хорошо. Но, когда я оглядываю потонувшую в полумраке спальню, я не могу избавиться от странного ощущения, что все вокруг зеленого цвета. 

Часть 2  
Сегодня я вижу мир в цифровом качестве

Я чувствую себя вялым от усталости и одновременно так, будто спал несколько месяцев подряд.   
Зевнув в тыльную сторону ладони, я начинаю рассматривать соседей по платформе. Внизу под нами носятся машины, люди неторопливо ходят по Уэстерчерской площади, прячась от солнца под эстакадой.   
Я хватаю стоящий перед моими ногами портфель и начинаю двигаться по направлению к нужному мне шестому пути.

Двери с шипением открываются. Двери с шипением закрываются.  
Поезд трогается. Зерега-авеню. Касл-хилл. Паркчестер.   
Я прислоняюсь к стенке вагона и складываю вдвое «Новости». Сегодня мою статью сослали на 53 страницу. Спасибо, дорогой редактор.   
Я замечаю парочку относительно интересных статей, но отвлекаюсь на свои мысли.   
Двери с шипением открываются. Двери с шипением закрываются.

Людей немного. Помню времена, когда я садился в метро в 8 утра и даже не понимал, что это суббота, пока не смотрел на часы на 125 улице.   
Сегодня вторник. У нас какой-то национальный праздник, о котором я не знаю?   
Что-то странное есть во всем этом, физически странное, и это не имеет ничего общего с малолюдностью. Я понял, что именно, только когда выбрался на улицу со станции Гранд Сентрал.  
Вокруг туман, но очертания четкие. Везде хаос, но хорошо организованный. Цвет зеленый, но с множеством оттенков.  
И когда запах подземки сменяется запахом хот-догов, ко мне приходит мысль: сегодня я вижу мир в цифровом качестве.   
Последний раз я чувствовал себя так на втором курсе колледжа, когда проглотил сахар с ЛСД.   
Я дохожу до дороги, но поворачиваю обратно к киоску: мой желудок настойчиво требует воздаяния за две сожженные и выброшенные утренние вафли. 

Вытягивая кошелек, чтобы расплатиться за кофе, я оборачиваюсь к перекрестку и каким-то образом умудряюсь охватить его взглядом за одно мгновение. Красивая темноволосая девушка переходит дорогу. Несколько уличных продавцов сноровисто упаковывают на тротуаре свои самодельные лотки: в квартале идет облава, и они попались на глаза паре полицейских. Ученики частной школы гурьбой идут в столовую через дорогу. Длинноногая женщина в модном деловом костюме пытается остановить такси. В ее зрачках отражается логотип кофейного магазинчика за моей спиной.

Но такси не подбирает ее. Машина продолжает мчаться прямо на ничего не замечающую красивую брюнетку.   
Наплевав на расстояние, я кидаюсь к ней.  
Я словно во сне: земля пружинит под моими ногами и кажется, что я способен совершать неимоверные прыжки. 

Такси близко, но я ближе. Я бросаюсь всем весом на девушку, толкая ее вперед. Я бы пробормотал извинение, но у меня сбито дыхание. На долю секунды я верю, что у меня получилось (да, у меня получилось!), и прямо в этот момент такси задевает мою правую ногу. 

Меня заносит к тротуару и бросает в припаркованную машину. Я слышу, как хрустит окно пассажирского места, в которое я врезался щекой, и я оседаю на дорогу. Потом до меня доносится скрежет шин такси, лязг пожарного гидранта, и вода начинает литься струями. 

Я осторожно ощупываю бедро и колено. Удивительно, но у меня ничего не болит. 

Вокруг собираются зеваки. Парень на вид лет двадцати подает мне руку, чтобы помочь подняться.   
— Невероятно, — он качает головой. — Вам повезло, что вы не переломали себе все кости.   
— И не говори, — отвечаю я, отряхиваясь. Таксист вылезает из машины и, обеспокоенно нахмурившись, направляется ко мне. Странно. — Все нормально. Я в норме.   
Я еще раз ощупываю себя и ищу глазами девушку, ради которой рисковал шеей. Но ее нигде не видно. 

О какой девушке речь? 

Земля идет рябью. Водопад, бьющий из пожарного гидранта, сворачивается в себя, сам гидрант складывается и снова стоит, как был, блестя боками. Паутинка трещины на стекле машины свивается внутрь и через полсекунды от нее не остается и следа.

Что это было? Что было что? 

Вокруг меня стоят люди, они смотрят на меня, да только выражение их лиц говорит, что они не совсем помнят, почему остановились посередине улицы, чтобы поглазеть на незнакомца. Кстати, а на что они смотрят-то?

Мне хочется отряхнуться, но я не знаю почему, на моей одежде нет ни единого пятнышка. Я проверял. 

До моего офиса идти еще четыре квартала. Сворачивая на нужную улицу, я все думаю, что это утро какое-то странное. Но не могу вспомнить почему. 

Часть 3  
Наш совершенный новый мир 10

За всю неделю я не написал ни одной чертовой статьи. Профессия криминального репортера означает, что иногда, во время затишья, работы бывает немного. Я не могу писать статьи о преступлениях, если преступления не совершают. Но такой недели у меня еще не было. Даже в первые годы работы журналистом в маленькой ежедневной газете захолустного графства. Это же Нью-Йорк, черт его дери! Тут обязательно кто-то кого-то убьет или провернет нечистую сделку, или копы накроют рассадник детской порнографии, или арестуют главаря банды.

Однако в отделе новостей тихо. Обычно он похож на колл-центр во время телевизионного марафона, но сейчас телефоны молчат. Обычно нам присылают по 5000 пресс-релизов в день, но на этой неделе ничего. 

Я смотрю на соседний стол. Зайра уставилась в свой монитор и выглядит раздраженной. У нее железный характер, острый ум и репутация блестящего политического журналиста. Ее обезоруживающая красота отвлекает большинство источников от её способности моментально фильтровать неправдоподобную информацию. А ее терпением можно было бы наполнять Гудзон целый месяц. В первый день, когда она пришла в юбке, я сказал, что ей следовало бы стать тележурналистом, за что едва не схлопотал по физиономии. 

Судя по ее раздражению, я не единственный, кто пытается понять, какого черта происходит. 

— Что у тебя?  
— А на что это похоже? — отвечает она вопросом на вопрос. — Я занята не меньше тебя, что означает: полностью свободна.  
— Верно. Кофе будешь?   
— Да. 

..........................

Я затягиваюсь сигаретой, пока пью кофе. Эта чашка за сегодня уже третья, хотя еще нет и полудня. Вряд ли она мне нужна. Я и так заведен до предела.  
Зайра откидывается в кресле, сложив руки под грудью. Резко выдыхает, сдувая прядь черных волос со рта:   
— Давай напишем об этом  
— О чем?   
— Об этом, — повторяет она. — Обо всем этом. Дело не только в нас, Макс. Происходит что-то странное. Вчера Джефф сказал мне дома, что всем в его компании удвоили зарплату. Мои соседи, которые шесть месяцев назад взяли второй кредит на дом, купили новый «Мерседес» и лодку. Мой дядя, который много лет ходил с тростью, начал играть в баскетбол с моим племянником. Я видела сама, когда заехала забрать его к доктору. Понимаешь? 

Напротив нас садятся трое мужчин в строгих черных костюмах. Им, кажется, все равно, что они зашли в помещение — никто из них не снял темных очков. У меня такое чувство, что я участвую в плохом фильме про ФБР.

— Может, дело в нашем социальном круге. Может, это просто странное совпадение. Уверен, нет ничего невероятного в том, что дела сразу у всех пошли хорошо. Повезло? Не знаю. 

Снаружи начинает накрапывать дождь. Ветер швыряет его мелкие капли в окно кафетерия.   
— Я позвонила в морг утром, — Зайра высыпает в чашку полпакетика сахара. — Ни одного тела за всю неделю. В городе с населением 10 миллионов человек, Макс.   
— Ну…   
Дождь усиливается.   
— Нет, что-то происходит. Что-то точно происходит. После звонка в морг я обзвонила все крупные больницы города. Угадай что?   
— Не знаю. Что?   
— Ни одного новорожденного с понедельника. Старшие медсестры в один голос твердят, что не помнят ни одной похожей недели.  
Капли дождя становятся крупнее и стучат по стеклу в почти монотонном ритме.  
Не будь я таким здравомыслящим, я бы поклялся, что сегодня они выстукивают какую-то мелодию.   
— Хорошо, — говорю я. — Давай расскажем народу, и посмотрим, как люди отреагируют.

........................

12:15. Я стою рядом с Зайрой. Склонившись через плечо редактора, мы с ней в последний раз просматриваем верстку. 

ТЕБЕ ЭТО СНИТСЯ, НЬЮ-ЙОРК? — Крупными буквами жирным на первой странице.   
Уровень безработицы упал до нуля, страница 2А. Свободные такси и отсутствие давки в метро удивляют ньюйоркцев, 11А. Полиция и судьи: ни одного преступления за восемь дней, 3А и 4А. Пустые приюты для бездомных, 4А. Когда этот город успел стать таким чистым?, страница 5. Израильтяне и палестинцы заключили мирный договор, 6А. 

........................

Кто смотрит на меня в темноте?   
Я медленно и спокойно открываю глаза. Включаю лампу на тумбочке. Рядом со мной лежит жена: она свернулась клубочком и натянула одеяло на голову. Больше в комнате никого нет.   
6:59.  
Я выключаю будильник за минуту до звонка и, натягивая футболку, неуверенной походкой спускаюсь с лестницы.   
Захожу в кухню. Включаю свет. Закуриваю, включаю кофеварку.  
Иду к входной двери, приоткрываю ее и забираю газету с коврика.

ТЕБЕ ЭТО СНИТСЯ, НЬЮ-ЙОРК? 

Какой странный заголовок. Я ищу имена авторов — вижу свое и Зайры.  
Где-то на задворках моего сознания вспыхивает и гаснет узнавание. На кратчайший миг мне кажется, что газета идет рябью, буквы словно текут по бумаге. 

Захожу в кухню. Включаю свет. Закуриваю, включаю кофеварку.  
Иду к входной двери, приоткрываю ее и забираю газету с коврика.

ТЕБЕ ЭТО…

Захожу в кухню. Включаю свет. Закуриваю, включаю кофеварку.  
Иду к входной двери, приоткрываю ее и забираю газету с коврика.

Пятый день подряд первая страница трубит о финансовых новостях. Самые большие прибыли в истории. Необъяснимый бум на рынке недвижимости. Расходы потребителей

Мне плевать на финансовые новости. 

Я бросаю газету на диван и иду на кухню.


End file.
